Calculation
by transmission
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Chicago with her dad to attend Lake Forest Academy Boarding School. OOC with fun, adventure and romance. first fic. Title has nothing to do with the story. M for language. AH, AU.


Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unfortunately.

Fucking school.

I stumbled out of bed and looked at the time on my phone. Holy Crap. I showered quickly and pulled on a blue hoodie, my favourite black skinny leg jeans and blue converse high tops. I ran my brush through my hair and applied lip gloss and mascara.

"Bella? Come on, you're going to be late!" Yelled Charlie, my dad from down stairs. As a second thought I tossed on some bracelets and slipped on my black leather backpack. Charlie was already gone, apparently he couldn't be bothered waiting any longer. Thankfully, I already had my brand new (okay, second hand) red Chevy pick-up truck to drive to school in. I was not a big fan of the bus- hell, who is?

Today I was starting school at Chicago's Lake Forest Academy. LFA is a co-ed boarding house that my parents had decided to send me too. Personally, I find it just hilarious that the only time Renee and Charlie get along is when they're talking about sending me away. I had my bags in the back of the truck, so I started my 3 hour drive humming on the way.

A black spiky haired pixie was yelling orders from the parking lot. She was wearing a black Valentino shirt, hot pink cotton skirt and matching pink peep toe heels.

"Yeah! You in the Chevy! I saved you a spot! Over here!"

Oh lord. Was she talking to me? I didn't dare argue against her though, because a parking spots a parking spot. And her stilettos looked like they could take my eyes out.

The second I stepped out of my truck she jumped on me.

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen, and we're going to be best friends this year," she beamed at me.  
"Oh, hey... I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella."

She helped my grab my two suitcases and bag out of the Chevy.

"This is all you brought? Where's the rest of your clothes?" she asked.

Alice screamed bloody murder and told me that we'd go shopping for furniture and clothes as soon as we were all unpacked. Our dorm was room 241. THIS was a dormitory?! The room was decked out with anything and everything we could possibly need. I was certain I'd open a closet and find the zoo, or open a cupboard to see our personal chef. There was a small lounge with a white leather couch, blood red walls and black carpeting. There was a glass table and HD plasma TV. A few magazines were strewn on the table and the blinds were open revealing a window as big as a wall. Hell, it was the wall. Across from it was a kitchen, in shades of cream and beige. Pops of colour came from the yellow, blue and red cutlery and appliances.

There was a door leading from the kitchen into the bedroom. In there was 3 beds, one with a black frame and red sheets, one with a white frame and blue sheets and one with a grey bed frame and pink sheets. Above the bed was a large black and white print of a cat. There were two doors in this room. One led Alice and I into the walk in wardrobe and the other leading us into a green, blue and white bathroom.

"Wow," I finally said.

Alice looked at me sheepishly then told me that she'd arrived a month early and decided to pass the time by decorating.

I didn't have time to comment because we heard the door shut. Alice began bouncing off the walls squealing that it must be our other roommate. I followed Alice out into the living room. A Christian Louboutin heel stepped in the door way. She was wearing a bright red skirt, a white t-shirt and accessorised with a white bracelet and bag. Three boys were following behind her. She had perfectly tan skin, painted red lips, bright blue eyes and blonde hair held back from her face by a hair band. Bitch.

"Is this room 241? I'm Rosalie Hale. This is my brother Jasper Hale and his friends Emmett and Edward," she smiled at us kindly.  
"Alice Ha-Cullen," Alice grinned, looking at Jasper more than Rosalie.  
"Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella."  
"Well you can call me Rose then. Nice to meet you."

Turned out Rosalie wasn't a slut, thankfully. She and Emmett had been going out for three years happily now. Alice was talking non-stop, like the motor-mouth/ chatterbox hybrid she was. Jasper and Edward had been given the task of unpacking Alice and Rosalie's clothing by designer and colour. I couldn't help but laugh at them as the argued over what went where. I could see myself becoming best friends with these misfits.

A/N:

This is my very first story so please excuse any mistakes I made. I just couldn't wait to get it up so I didn't proof read it or anything. Please feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and reviews.  
Yes, Lake Forest Academy is a real school in Chicago but that's where the similarity ends.

Links to the girls' outfits are on my profile :)

I'll try to update as often as I can.

Love, Transmission xx


End file.
